A Family Extended
by Treetop
Summary: Things definitely don't go as planned for Harry but they may be for the better. Severitus. Pairings HPLM SSRL SBOFC
1. A Family? Really?

Chapter 1

August 5, 1985 Scotland, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 

Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster, was sitting in the staff room enjoying his first staff meeting of the year, when two alarms sounded suddenly. All of the staff looked surprised as the alarms went off, and were astounded as Albus literally ran from the room. Minerva and Severus exchanged glances and rushed after the aging wizard.

Upon entering his office, Albus picked up three different magical objects and peered into them. Minerva and Snape watched as the Headmaster grew unnaturally pale and then sank into the nearest chair.

"Albus are you alright?" Minerva asked. They walked towards Albus slowly. They could hear him muttering, "Oh my god," over and over again.

Severus had never seen the Headmaster look so scared, "Sir, what happened?"

Albus' head snapped up at the sound of Severus' voice, "Harry's dead." Minerva watched as Severus sank to the floor and held his head in his hands. She slowly made her way to Albus and held both of his hands.

"How?" Snape asked, without lifting his head. McGonagall could hear the pain in his voice.

Albus shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that the blood wards have dropped from his relative's home. The only way for them to fall is for Harry to die." He looked down at the dormant objects in his hands. "We must now inform the magical community."

August 5, 1985, England, Just outside of Surrey 

Two huge wolves were battling over the small bundle that lay between them. The large black wolf finally overpowered the graying one and sent him scurrying into the woods. Another wolf and a little boy came out in the clearing. The silvery-white haired boy placed his hand on the black wolf, while he put his other on the raven-haired young man in front of him. He whispered a soft spell and a white light traveled from his companion to the victim. Gradually, it turned dark and once the light was faded the two wolves and the boy curled around the now uninjured one and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Harry opened his eyes to a small house and three children being yelled at by their mother. "I could kill the three of you. What were you thinking? Did you not remember anything that I have taught you? Gods, help me, you three drive me mad."

Harry slowly got up and groaned as his muscles protested. "Where am I?"

"Number Five Tree Hill Lane," the blonde boy answered. "I'm James and this is Mark and Lydia. Who are you?"

"Harry," he said, looking about the room. He reached to adjust his glasses and found that they weren't even on his face. "Hey, how can I see without my glasses?"

Marsha stepped forward, "Let's eat some breakfast and then we'll explain everything to you." She led them into the kitchen, where Harry jumped as a house elf walked by, a plate of food following it. The other children laughed as he hid behind their mother. Marsha picked up the paper and paid the owl. "Dear god, it can't be."

**The-Boy –Who-Lived DEAD!!!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Today is a sad day in wizarding world. For today is the day we mourn Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He died yesterday afternoon of unknown causes. Albus and a staff of medi wizards and witches are doing an autopsy to try and figure out if the killing curse cast by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named four years ago.**

"**I wish we would have had noticed it sooner, then we might have been able to save the boy," Albus Dumbledore said, as he was the one who had charms making sure the boy was safe where he had been keep with his relatives. "I hope that we do not lose hope and we all remember that he was a symbol that anything is possible. Life must go on and we will prosper."**

**For now and well wishes or gifts to honor Mr. Potter are to be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We need to stand united and we can triumph over anything.**

Continued on page 3… 

"Well, that explains that. Now Harry, this paper says that you died last night, but as you can tell you are still alive," Marsha started. "You are a wizard and yes, magic does exist. Lydia and Mark are werewolves, both having been bitten a few years ago. James, here, is about three-quarter veela. Most other things we can explain to you, as you will learn with these hooligans."

Harry looked at them, "You mean you can be apart of your family?"

"Yes, and we can rename you so you'll really be apart of our family," Lydia said, jumping up and pulling Harry from the room. "This could be your room. Please say you'll stay. Please, please, please." Marsha laughed as Mark and James joined in trying to convince Harry to stay.

"It is ultimately up to you, Harry," Marsha said. Harry looked up at her with his green eyes. She noticed that amber coloring had started growing from the around the pupil. He looked so happy and it made her smile.

Harry smiled, "So what's my new name?"


	2. School

Chapter 2

**_July 31st, 1991, Number Five Tree Hill Lane, England_**

Harry Potter no longer existed, Cereus McCollum now did. Cereus had gotten used to his monthly transformations and was glad that Lydia and Mark were there with him. They had been given a break from their studies and were outside playing around the yard, when an owl dropped a letter down for Cereus.

"What's that Cereus?" Lydia asked, looking over her brother's shoulder.

Cereus shook his head, "No idea." He had looked at the front of the letter. The green lettering on the front gave nothing away but the seal on the back of the letter showed a shield with a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake. "It's from Hogwarts, that school in Scotland." He opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. McCollum,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress 

"You are going to go, are you Cereus?" Cereus looked up at his big sister. He knew Mark, James, and Lydia were home schooled, but none of them were asked to go to a magical school.

"Go where?" Marsha asked as Lydia and Cereus came into the house. Mark and James looked over at their little brother from their schoolbooks.

He looked back at his letter, "Hogwarts."

Marsha walked over to her youngest stray and read his letter. 'So if he wants to go that's fine with me, but his life will be hard.' "If you want to go Cereus, go, but remember we will always be here for you."

"I don't want to go," he stated, "I have a family right here and I don't wished to be ridiculed for being what I am. I'm staying." Lydia and James ran over and hugged their younger brother tightly. Cereus laughed and wrote the letter saying that he had to decline and was sorry.

"Alright you guys," Marsha said, "lets get you studying. Come now, you're all smart and you'll be well versed by the time you enter the Wizarding world should you choose or the muggle one if you prefer. Now you have a lot to learn, get to it." She laughed as they all groaned but buried themselves in their studies. They would be the smartest of their generation.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

10 Years Later, Creaturia, London, England 

The Pack was finally ready to hit the stage. They had been playing through out Europe the last six years and were a big success. Lydia had gotten them into playing music when Cereus was about 14. She figured that it would help control their magic and their beasts. Lydia played drums, while Mark played the turntable. James played bass and was one of the back up singers. The two newbies that were adopted into the family, Michelle and Coralie, Michelle being a part-vampire and Coralie being the only normal one except for their mom. Michelle, played second guitar and did some vocals, while Coralie played keyboard or magicked some stringed instruments but was usually was behind the scenes. Cereus was the lead vocal and main guitar player.

"Everyone ready?" Lyd asked as they made sure that they were all in place. Soon everyone nodded and the curtain went up.

Cereus walked up to his microphone, bowing slightly to the tremendous applause, "Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight. We always enjoy a large crowd." This statement was met with more applause. Cereus looked out and over the crowd reading that there were about 25 wizards and witches in one group towards the back. He saw an old wizard with a long white beard, he knew as Albus Dumbledore for his chocolate card collection.

Cereus struck his cord and began singing:

**I will forgive but I won't forget  
****I hope you know you've lost my respect  
****You better watch out  
****If you don't know what's going on around you  
****You better think twice  
****Before you fly off the handle and lose it  
****You better join us  
****Before you get lost in the shuffle  
****You gotta rise against  
****The demons that are gonna try and hold you down**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****The ones you love  
****The ones you love  
****The ones you love**

**Cause I'm not a pawn  
****For you to play in your fucking game  
****I've got dignity  
****And a dream I want to achieve  
****Under pressure you crumbled and you let me down  
****I'm not deaf  
****And all I hear are your empty promises**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****The ones you love  
****The ones you love  
****The ones you love**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love**

**I will forgive but I won't forget  
****I hope you know you've lost my respect  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
****Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love**

(Papa Roach "Blood (Empty Promises)")

The crowd went wild as they finished the song, going straight into another one. After two hours of non-stop playing, Cereus pouted slightly, "I'm afraid that this is to be our very last song, considering all the encores." The cheers got a little louder before slowly dying down.

**Speed kills coming down the mountain **  
**Speed kills coming down the street **  
**Speed kills with presence of mind and **  
**Speed kills if you know what I mean **

**Got to feel - woke up inside again **  
**Got to feel less broke more fixed **  
**Got to feel when I got outside myself **  
**Got to feel when I touched your lips **

**The things we do to the people that we love **  
**The way we break if there's something we can't take **  
**Destroy the world that we took so long to make **

**We expect her gone for some time **  
**I wish her safe from harm **  
**To find yourself in a foreign land **  
**Another refugee outsider refugee **

**How's it feel she's coming up roses **  
**How's it feel she's coming up sweet **  
**How's it feel when it's all in spite of you **  
**How's it feel when she's out of your reach **

**The things we do to the people that we love **  
**The way we break if there's something in the way **  
**Destroy the world that we took so long to make **  
**We expect her gone for some time - I wish her safe from harm **  
**To find yourself in a foreign land **  
**Another refugee outsider refugee **

**What happened to you  
**(Bush "The People That We Love")

The Pack all stood at the end of the stage and bowed. The crowd was going wild. Cereus exchanged a look with Lydia who nodded in understanding. They waited an extra hour while the club empty before going out to pack up their equipment.

Albus watched with some of the Order of the Phoenix members as the McCollum family packed up onstage. "Excuse, Miss. McCollum, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

Lydia looked up to acknowledge Dumbledore, "Sure, speak freely. I don't keep anything from my family. They usually find out, one way or another, anyway."

As Albus started to explain why he was there and what he wanted, Cereus caught the scent of something familiar. He gave the impression that he was walking a few guitars down and around the crowd of people as he sniffed out the culprit. He set the guitars down by the door and realized that the smell as coming from the man in black. Cereus realized that he remember the smell from when he was a baby. It clicked almost instantly, that this man was his other father.

He had discovered from when he was little that he had two fathers. Lydia explained that maybe the woman from his nightmares was a decoy and a friend to both of his fathers. Cereus shuddered at the thought of his nightmares. The sickeningly high-pitched laugh and the woman's screams followed by the bright green light.

"You." Cereus' interruption caused everyone to look at him. Lydia knew something had been bothering him tonight and now she was going to find out what it was. Severus' eyes widened as Cereus stalked toward him. Remus smelled the possessiveness coming from the other werewolf and jumped between Sev and the challenging wolf. Cereus growled as he smelled the scent that had been covering up his fathers, but realized that this was his father's new mate. "Move. I only ask once."

Severus watched in horror as Remus bared his teeth and growled angrily back. Cereus shrugged before waving his hand and sending Remus into the far wall, with a sickening thud.

Cereus continued to walk towards Severus, who was now standing still with fear. He kneeled at Severus' feet and rubbed his head on Severus leg. He didn't want his father to be afraid of him. Lydia watched in surprise, speaking slowly, she answered the question on everyone's mind, "You're his father." Remus, who had been awakened and healed, was now standing almost fainted again at those words.

Severus looked down at the unruly black hair and slowly ran his hand through it. "Harry?" he asked softly. Cereus looked up at him with green-hazel-amber eyes and nodded. Severus fell to his knees and pulled Cereus to him. Cereus clung to his father as he cried. Albus looked shocked and walked over to the couple, placing a reassuring hand on their touching shoulders. Remus also moved over as did Sirius, embracing the kneeling father and son. Lydia and the rest smiled; Cereus finally had his family.

"You're a werewolf?" Sirius asked as they broke apart.

Cereus nodded, "I was bitten when I was five. Lydia and Mark are the ones that found me. They are werewolves too." Severus turned and smiled up at Lydia, "Thank you for helping him."

Lydia smiled, "I couldn't not help him. Something about him calls to other creatures. I'm his dominant, but around others he is the dominant."

"Let's take this to Hogwarts where we can hear the story from Cereus and let the family have it's reunion," Albus suggested to which everyone nodded and followed him to the alley way where they apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.


	4. Mates

Chapter 4

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

Albus dismissed the Order and told Severus to take Harry and his extended family down stairs, that they would be staying with him. Severus led them to the dungeons and he noticed that there was a new portrait of Godric Gryfindor across the hall from his Salizar Slytherin one.

"This will definitely be funny," Severus muttered and walked to the portrait of Salizar, "Cereus, this is the doorway to mine and Remus' rooms. I'm taking it that Albus is making Godric's portrait your doorway. Why don't you sleep tonight and we will discuss everything in detail tomorrow?"

Cereus nodded, "Good night, Father. I am sorry, Remus, for attacking you earlier. I didn't mean to." Remus just smiled and hugged Cereus, whispering that there was no need to apologize and he understood the nature. Sirius hugged him and pushed him towards his door telling him to sleep and that everything would be okay in the morning.

Cereus sat in his living room well after everyone had gone to bed, thinking about how his life was about to change, hopefully for the better. His father seemed so happy to have him back and he had finally met his godfather and Remus. He remembered the smells, something that he shouldn't have remembered but did nonetheless. They had explained that he had disappeared off the charts because of the change in his blood for normal to creature, which made him legally dead as he originally was born. Albus said that he would try to get the Ministry to change the death certificate. "Well, the wizarding world will have hope back," he mumbled, slowly getting up to change and go for his morning run.

He opened the portrait and practically walked into his father. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I was…well I was just coming to see if you want to join us in the Great Hall with the students for breakfast," Severus said, his eyes shifting between looking at Cereus and the wall to the side of his head.

Cereus nodded, "I will join you once I've finished my run. Only if you can deal with a sweaty werewolf." Severus laughed, "Okay, I'll have Albus set up some extras spaces. And by the way Cereus, I have my own sweaty werewolf to deal with." Severus laughed even harder as Cereus tried to shake his head to rid himself of the images that the statement had conjured.

As Cereus ran around the lake for three-quarters of an hour, he thought about how he now had two families and both loved him. He had been blessed to find the first one and now blessed again to have his natural one. Walking into the Great Hall, everyone was staring up at the Head Table where his adoptive family was sitting. He knew that some of the students knew of them by band.

"Ah, well everyone since I have your attention," Albus started, causing some of the teachers to snort into their food. "We have one more guest to introduce you to. Some of a muggleborn students know him as Cereus McCollum, but it has come to my notice that this is indeed Harry Potter." Everyone's head swiveled to look at Harry. "Please, I now ask everyone to respect his privacy as he is reacquainted with his family. Eat and enjoy a healthy dose of teaching."

Cereus walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, hearing the whispers from the Death Eaters' children and the Order of the Phoenix children, both whispering that it couldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived. His temper was starting to get high. Remus, Lydia, and Mark could smell it and the teachers and other members of his family could feel the magically waves coming off of him.

Lydia ran to Cereus' side, "It's okay, Rus, let nothing that they say effect you in any way. You are Cereus McCollum first, Severus Snape's son second, and a number of other things before you even get the Boy-Who-Lived. Come eat breakfast, they have fantastic house elves." Cereus relaxed into his sister and they walked the rest of the way to the Head Table, where he sat down between Sirius and Severus. Remus reached over and placed a few things onto his plate and Cereus smiled. These were most of his favorite foods. Giving Remus and his father a huge smile, he started to eat. Sirius laughed, "Definitely inherited both your appetites."

..

_**Malfoy Manor, Unplottable, England**_

Lucius Malfoy spit his tea out of his mouth for the first time in years. Narcissa looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Read this," Lucius said, throwing the newspaper at her and running for his study. Flooing to the Headmaster's office and the walk to the Great Hall, had calmed him down. He caught Albus' attention, who then stood making his excuses and left the hall and walked back to his office with Lucius.

"How did it happen?" Lucius asked, accepting his cup of tea from the Headmaster.

Albus smiled, "He is a werewolf. Been living with Marsha McCollum and her brood since he was five. Haven't seen Severus smile as much as he is now, if ever."

"So, the change in status changed him?" Lucius spoke, confused about his best friend. Albus nodded. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes, I need you to tell the Voldemort nothing of this conversation, but you can tell him that Severus is his father," Albus said, eyes twinkling madly. Lucius actually dropped his teacup and almost fell out of his chair. "Ah, you didn't know?"

"Of course, he didn't," Severus said, walking in with Remus, Sirius, and Cereus. "Lucius, how are you?"

Lucius swallowed, "Why didn't you tell me? I have been a spy just as long as you have. Did you honestly think that I would betray you?" Luc's voice had broken during his questions. Severus kneeled in front of his friend, taking his friend's hands into his. They just looked at each other for a few minutes.

Cereus stepped closer and was assaulted by a heavenly scent. Remus noticed and grabbed the pup, "What are you doing?"

"He smells good," Cereus said, pointing to Lucius. Sirius groaned before he and Remus busted out laughing.

Severus looked to his mate and his mate's best friend to find them laughing at something Cereus said. "What in gods name are you two pissing yourselves over?"

Remus sputtered for a few minutes to gain control, while Sirius kept on laughing. "Come here and I'll tell you." Severus walked to his mate, who leaned over and whispered, "Lucius is Harry's mate." Severus' eyes went wide before he looked between his son and his best friend, glaring at his mate finally, "Please, tell me your kidding." While Albus took Sirius to Madame Pomfrey and Remus and Severus had their heated discussion, Cereus walked over to the blonde haired man.

Lucius looked up to see Cereus standing over him, "You must the spawn of the man in black?" Cereus snorted, but nodded. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." He extended his hand and found himself being pulled from his seat and pushed into a bookcase.

"Pleased to meet you, Lucius," Cereus said before he leaned in and breathed in the scent that Lucius was giving off. "You know, Lucius, you smell intoxicating," he said, putting his nose to his captive neck, inhaling deeply. Lucius shuddered. Why was he feeling like getting on his hands and knees and offering himself Sev's kid? He fought the feeling and pushed the younger man away. The black haired beauty pouted but stepped away, if his mate was uncomfortable he would wait.

Severus turned to question Cereus on the smell, but saw that his son wasn't there. He turned and saw him, with Lucius pinned to a bookcase, smelling his neck. Lucius looked aroused slightly, but also very uncomfortable. Lucius' hands found purchase on his son's shoulders and pushed him slightly. Cereus instantly back away, as if he was controlling his instincts and pouted. "Cereus," Cereus turned to his father, "Please go see if Sirius is okay, I do believe that laughing is good but too much can be bad for one's health." Cereus' pout grew, he wanted to stay with his mate, but also knew that his father would probably help relax said mate. He nodded and left.

Lucius sagged against the bookshelf, "Thank you, Severus."

"You do know why he did that?" Remus said, coming to help Lucius to his chair and serving him some tea. With the shake of the blonde's head he continued, "He has found his mate, Luc. You."


	5. Family History

Chapter 5

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**_

"I'm his WHAT?" Lucius screamed, jumping up from his chair. He started to pace, muttering to himself that the fates were out to get him.

Severus snorted, "Lucius Jacob Malfoy, sit your ass down and let us explain." Once Lucius had sat down, Severus continued, "I knew you were going to be his mate a long time ago. I was with Lily in a bookshop disguised as James and Harry started to reach for you. You are his soul mate, Luc, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"So I should just accept it lying down?" Lucius snarled, remembering the feelings the young man had produced, the feelings of submission.

Remus shook his head, "No, Ceres is willing to get to know you. When you pushed him away earlier, he backed off even though every bone in is body is telling him to mark you, to make you his. He is controlling himself very well, but don't make him wait to long for then you may not be given a choice." Lucius lowered his head into his hands, groaning. Severus rubbed his back while silently communicating with Remus about what to do.

"He loves you," a voice from behind them said. They turned to see Lydia standing in the doorway. "He has had dreams about his mate and he has come to love your sacrifice, your mind, and your soul. Just be open with him and he'll return the favor."

Lucius looked at the girl that was considered a sister to his soul mate, "I've never been open with anyone. I've always had to hide something about myself. Jesus, some things I can't tell what the truth is and what is not."

"Harry will know and help you," Lydia said in a calm voice. "Trust him with your heart and once you do, you will know your true self." With that she left, with a flurry of his knee length trench coat that made Severus proud.

"Come on, now's the best time to start when Harry is willing to give you space," Remus said, standing offering his hands to Severus and Lucius. Together they all walked down to the Hospital Wing.

_**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland**_

They arrived at the Hospital Wing to find a sedated Sirius and the Pack snickering when all Sirius managed was a snort at the sight of Lucius. Harry turned and smiled at his father and Remus, but tried not to look at Lucius as he could still sense discomfort wafting off him. Lucius stepped around Sev and Remus, offering his hand to Harry, "Walk with me." Harry was not about to turn down his mate, took the hand and was lead from the room. Harry then dragged the somewhat unwillingly Lucius to the rooms that Dumbledore had given them the night before.

Lucius, a little worried about what might happen, tried to get him to stop, "Stop, please." Harry did and looked at Lucius, wondering what he had done. "We should talk first, Cereus. I feel the pull as you do but I don't want to jump into this."

Harry relaxed fractionally, 'his mate still wanted him.' "We'll be less likely to be interrupted in my rooms. I swear on magic that I will not harm you nor will I force this bond on you without your explicit consent."

"Lead the way," Lucius said, believing the younger werewolf.

Arriving at the portrait of Gryffindor, who happened to be arguing with the portrait of Slytherin, Lucius laughed while Cereus grumbled. Turning to Salazar, he hissed, "Would you mind telling me what the point of your argument is other than to give me a headache? Honestly, it's been what a thousand years. You're both dead, so apologize and grow up."

Salazar's mouth snapped shut at the tirade and composed himself before answering, "Sorry, lad, and sorry, Godric. He is right we should not be fighting so let us begin again."

"Alright, but stop setting snakes in my portrait," Godric agreed.

Cereus just shook his head, "Death." Godric swung open and the two wizards walked in. Lucius smiled as the young man rubbed his head in obvious pain. Leading the black haired wizard to sit in front of him, Lucius started to massage the tense muscles and scalp of the youth. Cereus just groaned and leaned into the warm legs supporting him. They stayed like that just comfortable in each other's presence before they both starting talking about their lives and their choices. The house elves brought them lunch and dinner and while no one disturbed them they knew that everyone was worried about them.

"Cereus, I believe we should go over to your father's rooms and let them know we haven't killed each other," Lucius said standing and stretching from his position on the floor where they had had a picnic for dinner.

Cereus just laughed, "They have probably been pacing all afternoon."

They started to leave when Lucius stopped Cereus, before leaning in and kissing the young werewolf. Licking the lower lip of his mate, Cereus was granted permission and their passion threatened to overtake them.

Cereus pulled back, "Father's rooms remember?"

"Vaguely," was the blonde's only response.

Tugging the now protesting blonde from the room and across the hall, they knocked on Slytherin's portrait. Remus smiled and ushered them in, motioning the two to be quiet.

"What if something happened and Lucius left? Or Cereus?" Severus said, pacing, looking extremely worried. "Gods be damned, I'm going to go over there and make sure they are all right." Severus turned and ran into Cereus, who was chuckling.

Lucius smirked, "Who knew that you could be such a worry wart, Sevvie?" He ducked a well placed hit to the head by ducking behind the dark haired wolf. "Now, as you can see we are fine. No maiming or bruises. So, how was everyone else's day?"

"Fine," Remus said, pulling Severus into his lap. "Other than Severus wearing a hole in the carpet with all his pacing, the rest was enjoyable." Severus just grumbled and leaned back into the presence of his mate.

Cereus sat down with Lucius to his right and looked over at the other couple, "Can I asked you guys a question?" They nodded. "When did you get together? Because I know father was with James and now you're together."

Remus smiled, "Actually, we had been together in fourth and part of fifth, until you're godfather, Sirius, played a horrible prank on Severus and pretty much before I could tell Severus what I was, Sirius introduced him to Moony. Your father saved Severus and they formed a tentative bond that grew over the final two years of school."

"James knew that Remus and I were mates, but trust had been broken for the time being, so he and I became friends and then more," Severus continued. "He was everything you could have asked for in a friend and a lover. You were one of those blessings that I had never thought that I'd ever be given a chance with and James had given you to me." He paused, "When he and Lily had died, I was there was the magic had broken and Remus and Sirius found me crying my eyes out over the rumble that had once been your house in Godric's Hallow. Remus conforted me while Sirius tried to take you from Hagrid. But we failed you in not being able to get you away from those muggles before they did their damage." Severus stood and left the room. Remus made to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him as Cereus followed his father out of the sitting room.

"Lucius, do you think that he'll ever forgive himself?" Remus asked in a small voice.

Lucius looked into the amber eyes, "Yes, I think that Cereus will speed things along. Without his son, I don't think Severus would have ever forgiven himself."

"Father," Cereus said, walking into the bedroom. He saw his father's body laying on one side of the bed shaking with silent tears. Crawling onto the bed, he curled around his father and whispered, "I forgive you and I love you. If I could have gone back and been with you I would, but I will not give up the family that I have gained through my experiences. Be at peace, father, for you are loved and respected. Revel in that, knowing that I am happy."

Severus rolled over and hugged his son, "Thank you, my son. You have always been in my thoughts." Cereus snuggled into his father and they fell asleep. Remus and Lucius looked in and smiled. All would correct itself in the end.


End file.
